Love Wars
by Aiakanemi and Hikaru
Summary: this is a story that is a cross over of several different animes. i wrote it like two years ago, sooo... i hope you like it.
1. the choosing

Chapter 1: choosing

Seras walked slowly into the otawashi institute, summer vacation was finally over. She had been at otatniika college for the month of June and visiting and training for the month of July. Now she was a senior at otawashi. She was excited not only to see her friends but also because it was her last year of high school. Seras and her sisters; Harmony, Mimirou, and Selphie had all went up to the lakes that summer and so they were all extremely tan.

as she approached where all the students gathered before going to classes Seras seen Haseo, Harmony, Mimirou, Selphie, Tsume, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Hameru, Tasumoru, Cloud, Cid, Robero, and Jubilee all on the courtyard lawn. Haseo and Tsume were fighting over who would go out with her again, even though they all knew only she could choose. She walked right passed Tsume and tapped Haseo on his shoulder and continued walking over to where everyone else was waiting.

"Have you chosen which one you are going to go out with yet?" Hameru asked as Blue sat down inbetween Mimirou and Harmony.

"Yeah, he knows who he is!" Blue replied with a smirk written a crossed her face.

"Tell us, please..." Mimirou begged to her youngest sister.

"You'll know soon enough. Beside here he comes right now and I am going to go see if he is ok." Blue teased to her friends. Tsume and Haseo walked up to the rest of the group. Haseo went and sat on one of the near by benches and tried to stop the bleeding that was coming from his cheek while Tsume leaned up against a tree that was beside Sesshomaru. Blue got up out of her spot and went over to Haseo and helped him with the cut on his cheek.

"Tsume, why don't you ask Mimirou why Blue never chooses you," Sesshomaru suggested quietly to Tsume.

"I think she is already marked and isn't telling us. She is always choosing Haseo and never me. I wish she could see how much I love her!" Tsume whispered back to him.

"But how could she be marked with out her sisters knowing. And if her sisters knew that she was marked they would tell us!" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know but I want to find out what's up, and soon to. Before it's too late..." Tsume told Sesshomaru while looking at blue and Haseo who where sitting alone on the benches talking quietly.

"I will talk to everyone else you just talk to Mikal and Haseo, okay? You could even talk to them at the full moon festival tomorrow night." Sesshomaru whispered to Tsume before getting up to go tell all the girls to meet with him at this spot during lunch to talk about a private matter.

"Alright I will" Tsume told Sesshomaru as he got up.

Sesshomaru talk to the girls and then the bell rang for everyone to go to first period. After 5 periods of classes everyone went to lunch. Sesshomaru, jubilee, Mimirou, selphie, Hameru, and harmony all met on the lawn where they had all agreed to meet up at.

"Tsume is wondering why Blue never chooses him. He thinks she might be marked by Haseo." Sesshomaru explained to the awaiting girls.

"MARKED! BLUE IS NOT MARKED! SHE DOESN'T CHOOSE TSUME BECAUSE OF HOW HE ACTS. HE IS ALWAYS ACTING IMMATURE AND IS ALWAYS BUGGING HER AND MAKING HER ANGRY! THAT'S WHY SHE DOESN'T CHOOSE HIM!" Mimirou yelled angrily to her fiancé.

"Okay, we didn't mean to make you mad we just wanted to know. Jesh. I didn't know you would get so angry. I will relay the message to Tsume as soon as I see him," Sesshomaru said in a shocked voice as he got up to leave. "I got to go now I have to get all my stuff ready. Thanks and bye. Oh and Mimirou I will met you at my car so that I can take you home since Blue is going home with Haseo and Mikal. Sesshomaru ran off before anyone could answer.

The bell rang and everyone hurried to gather their belongings and go home. Blue and haseo grabbed their things and then went to haseo car together. When they had gotten into the car haseo put the key in the ignition and started the car to let it get warmed up and ready for when his cousin got there so that they could leave as soon as possible. Blue spotted Mikal and yelled to him. Mikal ran over and jumped into the back seat of the car.

"Did she choose you to be her boyfriend again?" Mikal asked as haseo drove out of the parking lot, and headed for his and Mikal's house.

"Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that or something?" Blue replied to Mikal angrily. She turned to glare at him as if to say that she was mad at him.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. I just wanted to know, it that ok?" Mikal answered to Blue in a smart-alike way.

"YES IT IS, I JUST THOUGHT YOU HAD A PROBLEM WITH ME AND HASEO GOING OUT. AFTER ALL I AM MARKED BY HIM SO EVEN IF YOU DID HAVE A PROBLEM YOU WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT. SO…" Blue yelled at Mikal.

"mikal you cant tell anyone that i marked blue ok, we arent ready for everyone else to know yet. plz dont tell anyone," haseo said to his shocked cousin.

" i..i..i..i... won...t... t...ell... any...one...haseo, sorr...ry bl..ue fo..r ang..ering you! so... are you... staying ...with us... tonight?" mikal said as he finally got over being shocked. haseo pulled into the drive way and shut the car off.

" its okay mikal and i am sorry i got angry. if it is ok with you guys yes i would like to stay." blue answered in a lady-like way.

" you know i dont care. lets go inside okay?" haseo told blue and mikal.

"and i dont care either. lets go!" mikal said while getting out of the car. he ran up to the door and turned around and looked at them like a lost puppy dog looks for its master. blue and haseo got out of the car and followed him to the door. mikal unlocked the door with haseo's key and went inside, leaving the key in the door. haseo pulled blue into a calming hug before grabbing his key and walking inside with his girlfriend at his side. blue walked in and sat on the couch. while haseo went and turned the lights on.

"do you want to watch a movie?" haseo asked blue as he walked over to the movie case.

" sure." blue told haseo as she got up and walked up behind him.

" what movie do you want to watch? it is up to you after all!" haseo questioned his girlfriend.

" i dont care anything i guess. knowing how i feel right now i will probably go to sleep. school wore me out." blue said as she went back to the couch and layed down. haseo pulled a random movie out of the case and put it in. then he went over to the couch and sat down. blue scooted up closer towards haseo and curled up against him. mikal had went to his room and started playing his ps3. so he wouldnt be bugging them anytime soon, or at least they hoped. blue fell asleep half way through the movie. mikal came out and seen blue and haseo sitting on the couch but he noticed that blue was asleep.

" will you get me that blanket over there please?" haseo asked in a hushed tone because he didnt want to wake up blue.

" yeah, here you go cuz. can i finish watching the movie with you?" mikal replied quietly.

" yeah just dont wake blue up. she needs her sleep." haseo told his cousin warningly. he looked down at blue. she was smiling in her sleep.

blue's dream

blue, haseo, and selphie were all sitting on the couch in the new house that the whole uazuki family had built and lived in for about three months. they were watching the television; mimirou and harmony had just got home from grocery shopping. they unpacked the groceries and went into the dining room to eat a light snack before they went to train. selphie had went out of the room and into the kitchen to find a drink for her and the others. Blue and Haseo walked out into the front lawn and began to train together like always. ...

end of dream

blue opened her eyes and looked at haseo who was looking at the t.v., mikal was in the room. he was sitting in the recliner rocking back and forth slowly. "hey," blue said in a sleepy tone. she leaned her arm up and rubbed her eyes.

" hey blue, your awake! when did you wake up?" mikal almost shouted at the suprise of blue being awake. haseo looked down at her and smiled. she smiled back up at him.

"umm...about 5 minutes ago." she got up, kissed Haseo and went into the kitchen to cook supper. they ate and cleaned up and then went to bed. blue slept in haseo's room like normal.

read and review


	2. the full moon festival

chapter 2: full moon festival

it was the night of the full moon. the four sisters wondered outside. mimi, selphie, harmony, and blue were on their way to meet up with their boyfriends at the big full moon festival. blue was wearing her new black leather pants, blood red tank-top, black leather trenchcoat, black leather boots, black bracelets, black fire collar, and her black and blood red dangle earings. she had her long black hair pulled back into a braid that had black and blood red ribbon rapped around it. mimirou was in her mini red halter dress, black thigh high- high heeled boots, and her hair was down drapped around her shoulders. harmony was in her black spegetti- straped dress and black knee high boots. her short black hair had blue tips was dangling down by her neck. selphie was in her baby blue floor length pencil dress and black boots. her black shoulder length hair was pulled up into a neat braided bun.

they approached the bridge where they were to meet up with the guys at. blue seen haseo and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. everyone else greeted and walked up to where the festival was. blue and haseo headed for the dance floor. mimirou and sesshomaru went towards the food court. inuyasha, selphie, harmony, robero along with tsume all went towards the rides. the festival started with a big bang, literally! it started with a big show of the best fireworks from all over the world. everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. when the firework show ended the suprise concert started.

evanescence, sr71, kill switch engage, as blood runs black, the youkai, etan patz, zaragoza, at dawn they sleep, and nameless one were the suprise bands that played at the concert. blue and haseo were up close and could see everyone of the bands clearly. blue even got to get up on stage for a while to sing and hang out with the band members. everyone was excited. when all the bands got done they asked blue if she wanted their autograph and a picture with them. she said yes and so they gave her their auaographs and they took pictures with her. she was so excited. amy lee and blue gave each other their phone numbers to keep in touch.

haseo and mikal were talking queitly by themselves near the back of the stag waiting for blue when tsume walked up to them. "hey haseo whats up?" tsume asked them.

"nothing just waiting for my girlfriend, and talking to mikal." haseo replied to tsume without taking his eyes off blue. she was standing with amy talking.

"ah. i have a question for you haseo." tsume told his friend.

"shoot..." haseo finally turned to look at tsume. but then returned his gaze to blue.

" well i was wanting to know if by any chance you marked blue and she isnt telling anyone." tsume questioned him.

"im sorry to tell you this but your going to have to ask blue that not me thats not my place to answer that. maybe you'll have a chance at her party." haseo asked as her walked over to blue who was waiting for him at the end of the stairs by the bridge.

by the end of the night everyone was worn out and excited all at the same time. everyone headed back to the uazuki sisters house. blue and haseo went into her room and passed out on the bed. blue woke up with everyone yelling and screaming in the living room. she jumped out of bed and ran to see what was going on. she walked out and seen mimirou passed out on the floor. she rushed into the kitchen and got a cold wash rag and a small bowl of ice cold water. she told everyone to pick mimirou up and carry her into her bedroom.

then blue sent everyone except her sisters out of the room and told haseo and inuyasha to take sesshomaru out to the garage and keep him preoccupied. blue then went and took care of mimirou with the help of her other sisters. mimirou came back to her sense and noticed her sisters sitting on the bed near her. blue was leaning over her with a cold wash rag dabbing her forehead. "hey you guys, what happened." mimirou said in a weak voice.

"you passed out in the living room and we have been taking care of you since. everyone else is out in the living room or in the garage." selphie explained to her sister.

"where is sesshomaru? why isnt he in here with me?" mimirou asked with more strength in her voice.

"he is outside with haseo and inuyasha. he was so worried that we had to send him out or he would have had a mental breakdown!", blue told her calmly, "do you want harmony to go get him?"

"yes i do. i want him in here with me. thank you guys!" mimirou said her strength back in her voice but still not in her body.

" sissy, you know we would do anything for you."harmony told her sister as she walk out of the room to get sesshomaru. she walked out to the garage and grabbed seshomaru and took him to mimirou. he was so glad she was okay. he still insisted that she went to the hospital but she wouldnt. she told him that she didnt need a doctor's help her when she had her sisters there. blue and haseo went out on a date two days later. mimirou regained her strength and is now doing everything like normal including tormenting her sisters.

read and review


	3. the planning

Chapter 3: planning

"hey everyone come here real quick!" mimirou yelled, today was to be the week of preperation before Blue's big 18th birthday party. haseo, sesshomaru, tsume, inuyasha, mikal, mimirou, selphie, harmony, Hameru, Tasumoru, Cid, Robero, and Jubilee were all helping set up, prepare, and plan the party. haseo and blue were planning on telling everyone about haseo marking blue at her party. but what was going to be everyones reaction? they were both worried about what everyone would think and what everyone was going to say because they had hide this very important factor of their relationship.

"HASEO, EARTH TO HASEO!! you there bro??" Mikal was yelling right into haseo's face.

"Mikal what have i said about getting up into my face and yelling!" haseo said as he power punched mikal in his stomach.

"sorry bro, but you were off in la la land again so i had to get you to come back to earth." mikal said as he got up out of the now trashed table that he had landed in.

"great another table we have to replace. thanks haseo and mikal." mimi said sarcasticly.

"Welcome!" they both said in unison. " we thought you wanted another table so we desroyed this one for you."

"yea right." mimi said now somewhat mad.

"alright time to get to work. blue will be home from work in 45 min. hurry up." selphie shouted over all the talking.

"well then we had better listen to the BOSS!" Inuyasha stated jokingly.

"shut up inupoopyhead." selphie sassingly quoted while samcking him on the arm playfully.

"i'll get you later little missy." inuyasha playfully growled.

"alright enough you two love birds back to the party." mimi comanded.

"so what are we going to do for this big 18 swarea?" harmony questioned.

" i was thinking that we could have a mascared ball, dancing, drinks, food, entertainment, and lots of music and laughter. " hameru suggested.

"that sounds wonderful hamy!" tasumaru said as he walked over to her.

"thanks tasumy." hameru and tasumaru had been best friends since they were little. "now can we decide about this party. we only have 10 minuites till blue gets home, so can we hurry this gathering up PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!"

"HEY EVERYONE IM HOME!!" blue yelled across hall.

"hey blue where in the meeting hall!" mimirou yelled back to her, "hurry hide everything."

"hey guys, what are you doing?" blue asked coming into the hall.

"we were just all waiting on you to get home so we could all go out together to night." selphie quickly said covering up what was really going on there.

"well let me go clean up and then we can go, kay?" blue said as she walked to stand next to behind haseo's chair. she then bent down and wispered into haseo's ear, " and you can come with me and talk to me while i get ready if you want."

haseo and blue then walked out of the room while everyone else starred in shock. "maybe he did mark her." mimirou wispered to sesshomaru.

" i told you!" sesshomaru proclaimed with triumph.

"you need to shut up every once in a while, sesshomaru." selphie yelled at him.

"wonder what they are doing up there?" hameru said without thinking, she always did that.

"well she said that she was going to go clean up and then she took him up there with her." selphie proclaimed.

"well here they come and might i say she looks fine tonight!" tsume said as a huge smile spread across his face.

"wow she looks beautiful." tasumaru said to selphie.

"okay everyone lets get going! which dance club are we going to tonight?" blue asked the awaiting crowd.

"well mimi wanted to go to Cloud's place, if thats okay with you." sesshomaru said.

"of course its always nice to see cloud and catch up with him and other friends of course." Blue exclaimed as she slide into her coat that haseo was holding.

"okay lets go then." mimi proclaimed to everyone as they all walked to the limo.

read and review


	4. the egagement

chapter 4: The Engagement

It was five days after the little get-together mishap and they were all in the final stages of planning blues b-day bash. haseo was secretly planning to propose to her that night. he was very excited about this and so was mikal. mikal was excited because haseo getting married to blue meant better food, no more doing laundry, getting to lay around, go to school, and go to work, oh and he didnt have to do house work anymore. haseo and blue had talked about getting married before but after he found out what had happened to her he dropped it.

the night of the party came and everyone was hurrying around trying to get everything ready. haseo and blue were at dinner. haseo had taken her out of the house so everthing could be set up. he was waiting for a phone call to let him know that it was time for him to bring her back to the house. it just so happened that while he was waiting he thought about when and how he was going to propose to blue. he had loved her for a very long time and was ready to make that final step into eternal commitment. he figured he would ask her at the party when he presented her to the rest of the people that he knew was going to be there. all he had to do was wait. he had the ring, and knew what he was going to say.

5 MIN BEFORE PHONE CALL-

"hey babe do you want any desert?" blue asked haseo while she was looking at the menu.

"im good you get all you want, i have my desert. she's sitting right in front of me." haseo challenged with a smile.

"ha ha. mister wise guy are we?!" blue remarked.

'haseo's phone rings' "hey hold on a minute okay babe, its mikal." haseo quickly said even though he knew why mikal was calling.

"okay ill be right here. do you think after you get off the phone we can leave, please?" blue told haseo with a sense of impatients in her voice.

"yea sure, i love you. ill be right back." haseo said quickly.

"okay, i love you to." blue was still looking at the desert menu. trying to hide her huge smile.

phone call:

"hey bro whats up?" haseo spoke softly into the phone.

"were ready for you to bring her back to the house. but stop at our house first i left something for you on the table." mikal told his brother.

" k bro were on our way. talk to you soon." haseo quickly said because blue was walking towards him.

" bye." mikal barley said before haseo shut the phone.

" you ready?" haseo asked as he took her hand and led her to the car.

" yes lets go." blue said like she was tired.

" well we have to stop by my house first, okay. then well go to yours." haseo informed her.

"okay lets go im ready to leave." blue replied as she climbed into haseo's car.

they arrived at haseo's house about 15 minutes later. haseo ran inside while blue stayed in the car. when he got inside he found a three piece jewlrey set sitting on the table. the blue sapphire necklace and bracelet were for blue's birthdya and the tri- diamond ring was for him to propose with. he grabbed all three the bag and pastel blue cover paper and his card. he put the necklace and, bracelet in the bag wrapped separatly and then put the card in there before scrunching up the paper and placing it on the top part of the inner bag. he put the rind in his tux's inner pocket.

haseo pulled his car into the hidden garage. he helped blue out and put his hands over her eyes. as he walked up to the house, mimi opened the door. he walked her into the house and up the stairs to the balconey that is over the ballroom. he turned her around to face him. he wispered in her ear to keep her eyes open till he said her name. he lowered himself to one knee keeping both of her hands in his.

"Blue, i have waited to ask you this. i figured what better time then now to do it. i love you with everything i am worth. i never want to loose you. will you marry me?" haseo asked with love soaking every word he uttered.

Silence filled the air for what seemed centuries before they heard the gentle sobs coming from blue. she fell to her knees. haseo wrapped his arms around her. " Yes i will marry you. i love you to." blue lovingly stated after she gained control of her emotions. a loud cheer roared up as haseo pulled the ring out of his pocket. he took it out of the box and slipped it onto blues left hand, ring finger . she looked down at it. it was a beautiful white gold with a single 1/2 karat diamond set in the middle of it. on either side of the diamond it says "i will always love you Blue."! she kissed him gently before looking at everyone.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled when she turned to them.

**The End**


End file.
